Sonic X: Revenge of The Dragon
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Sonic and friends pay a visit to Chris and Helen for a very special occasion, but their little vaction is disturbed when their old enemy Damian Dracul escapes from his incarceration. Featuring a surprise guest star you'll never see coming!
1. Just Another Day

**Introduction**

It has been an interesting few months for Sonic the Hedgehog and friends. First Rouge the bat accidentally freed Gigex the Impaler Lord of the Giaki vampires from his 7000 year long slumber and Cosmo returned from the dead with new awesome telekinetic powers to help them defeat the vampire. Then they paid a visit to Chris' planet when he and Helen got married, but the Blessed Sacrament was thrown into jeopardy when Chris' rival Damian Dracul using his experimental mutagen transformed himself into a colossal dragonic monster and kidnapped Helen in attempt to get revenge on Chris for outshining him. After a fierce battle on Dracul Island Damian Dracul was brought to justice and sentenced to life imprisonment on a remote island that housed some of the deadliest international criminals, and Chris and Helen proceeded with the wedding as planned.

Upon their return to their own world Sonic and friends discovered that Gigex the Impaler had survived their first encounter, and soon found themselves on a galaxy wide hunt for the secret to his immortality, their quest took them as far as the planet Frumuseţe, where after a long, fierce, and exhausting battle that almost resulted in their deaths, Sonic and friends had managed to slay the vampire king once and for all. Sonic and his friends then returned home and with the exception of the routine attacks by Dr. Eggman, seemed to enjoy a few rare moments of peace.

**Chapter 1: Just another day**

"Well it's just a guess… but I'd say Eggman is after the Emeralds again."

"Yeah… That's a safe bet." said Knuckles

Sonic and friends were surrounded on all sides by Dr. Eggman's robots. His attempts to steal the Chaos Emeralds had become routine. Sonic went into a spin dash and slammed into the nearest robot and ricocheted into another like a pinball.

"Okay guy's let's ice this robot army!" said Sonic.

"You got it!" said Knuckles slamming his fists into one of the robots.

"I'll teach you to ruin my time alone with Sonic!" yelled Amy beating several robots with her hammer.

Cream and Cheese were surrounded by a group of robots.

"Please don't shoot!" she said.

She waited till just the right moment and took off into the air just as the robot's fired; the robots missed and accidentally blasted each other.

"I tried to warn you." she said.

"Okay, you asked for it." said Tails "Well, technically you didn't but I'm giving it to you anyway. One magnet grenade."

Tails grenade sent out a wave of magnetic energy that drew a lot of Eggman's robots into it, and then it detonated.

"Come on, I have advanced mental powers and your all a bunch of clinking clanking cacophonies. How do you think this is going to end?" said Cosmo.

Cosmo blasted the robots with the same solar energy blast she had used against Gigex, and the robots melted.

When all the robots had been defeated Sonic stood on top of a pile of them.

"We know you're out there Eggman, watching and listening, so hear this! The chaos emeralds will never be yours! Nor will this planet ever fall to your evil, not while the breath of freedom… I think that's enough."

For the past month it had been one attack made by Eggman's robots after another. There hadn't been any real emergencies since Sonic and the others had defeated Gigex the Impaler on the planet Frumuseţe. They had to fight Gigex, his girlfriend Princess Morganna powered by the Chaos Emeralds, and the Golden Goliath that was Gigex's mightiest minion Orgoth the Merciless. Sonic and his friends were glad to have survived the whole ordeal. Tails had only just finished recovering from the injuries he had sustained during the fight with Gigex. Sonic was sure glad that nightmare was behind him and his friends.

"So Sonic, shall we get back to our date?" asked Amy hugging him.

Ever since the incident with Gigex, Sonic and Amy had gotten much closer, it all started when after the final battle Sonic had kissed her.

"Sure, by all means… wait what's that?"

Everyone say a bright flashing green light in the sky.

"The Master Emerald!" exclaimed Knuckles.

Sonic and the others made as fast as they could to Angel Island, the Master Emerald was flashing like crazy.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Sonic.

"Wait a minute, didn't something like this happen before?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, you're right." said Knuckles "This happened when Chris came here right before we went off to fight the Metarex, and when he sent an invitation his and Helen's wedding."

Soon the Master Emerald stopped flashing, and a letter floated in the air and fell to the ground.

"It's from Chris!" said Sonic.

"Well open it!" said Amy.

Sonic tore the envelope and pulled the letter out.

"Dear Sonic, How are you and the others? … Yadda yadda yadda… hey wait a minute…"

Suddenly Sonic looked very surprised.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What? What is it?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"What is it?!" asked Amy.

**(To be continued)**

**What is it?**

**That's for me to know and for you to find out in...**

**Chapter 2: Techincal Difficulties on the Typhoon**


	2. Technical difficulties on the Typhoon

"Well what is it?" asked Tails.

Sonic smiled.

"Well?" asked Cosmo.

"You're not gonna believe this…"

"Tell us already!" said Knuckles.

"Well… according to this note… Helen is pregnant!"

The others gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" asked Amy.

"She's going to have a baby?!" asked Cream.

"Yes, and Chris wants us to be around for the miracle."

"A baby! Count me in!" said Amy.

"No way I'm gonna miss this!" said Tails.

"I'll have to ask my mom first." said Cream.

"This is wonderful! I'm going too!" said Cosmo.

"Knuckles?"

"We'll I should stay here and protect the Master Emerald."

Cosmo's eyes started to glow, and instantly Knuckles was reminded of what happened when he almost didn't go to Chris' wedding.

**(Remember? Tickling Torture)**

"Or I could just bring it with us." he said.

By the next day everyone was ready to go.

"Tails, is the Typhoon ready?"

"It should be."

About a month ago the Blue Typhoon was seriously damaged on the planet Frumuseţe during the fight with Gigex. Lately Tails had spent a lot of his free time trying to repair it.

"I'll run one last check on the Time Space Warp. Traveling through time and space is a very difficult process, and we don't want to end up in the wrong place, or in the right place but 2000 years too late or too early… Well according to this we're good to go… Fasten your seat belts everyone."

Tails pressed a few buttons, but the Typhoon just made an awful noise.

"Was it supposed to do that?" asked Knuckles.

"No it wasn't… It looks like the engine's shot. This thing must be in worse shape then I thought."

Tails ran down to the engines to fix whatever the problem was. It took him about a half hour to get it running again.

"Okay let's try this again."

It took a few tries but soon the engines flared to life and the typhoon took off.

"Finally." said Sonic.

When they made it into space Tails started to set the coordinates for the time space warp.

"Warping in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… mark!"

A golden vortex appeared in front of the Typhoon and Tails flew into it. Once inside the spiral the vortex closed behind them.

"Man, warping through time and space like this always looks so freaky." said Sonic looking out at the golden spiral the typhoon was traveling down.

For about fifteen minutes everything seemed to be going smoothly, then suddenly a siren went off and there were red letters on the screen flashing,

WARNING! FATAL ERROR TIME SPACE WARP! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!!

"Tails what's going on?!" asked Cosmo.

"The time space warp! It must be faulty; we're being pulled off course!"

In the next minute the spiral opened and the Typhoon came falling out of it.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!"

The typhoon came crashing down into the ground.

"… Is everyone… okay?" asked Tails.

"I think so." said Sonic.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Knuckles.

The outside looked like one big jungle.

"Well according to this the coordinates are right but I don't see Station Square… I don't think we landed in the right time period."

"What time period is this?" asked Amy.

"It says, Welcome to the most cliché time portal of all."

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Sonic.

"Uh… guys… I think we've got company!" said Amy pointing out the viewpoint.

"Is it just me… or is that a real live Tyrannosaurus Rex charging at us!?" asked Soinc.

Sonic's eyes were not lying to him. There was indeed a humongous T-Rex charging straight at the Typhoon.

"Oh my gosh, we've ended up in the time of the dinosaurs!"

"And if we don't do something quick I don't think we'll ever leave." said Knuckles.

"Tails do something!" said Cream.

"Chow chow!"

"I'm trying, but everything's overheated."

"Try faster!" yelled Amy.

Tails kept flipping switches and pushing buttons until all the lights came back on.

"Yes! We have power!"

The Typhoon took off just as the T-Rex was about to jump on top of it.

"Activate Time Space Warp!"

A golden vortex appeared in the sky before them and Tails sped into it.

"Phew… That was ac close one."

"Yeah, we were almost a dinosaur dinner." said Sonic.

The relief didn't last long because soon the blaring sirens went off again.

"Oh no, not again." said Tails.

True enough the Typhoon went falling out of the time space vortex again, only this time it seemed to crash into the ocean.

"Oh great, as if being attacked by a dinosaur wasn't bad enough, now we're in the middle of the ocean!" said Sonic.

"Well at least this time we don't need to worry about dinosaurs." said Tails "So I can take a better look at what's wrong with this thing."

"Where are we anyway?" asked Cosmo.

"Well according to this we are in the year 1952… but I can't get a fix on the location."

For a better part of the next hour or so Tails tried fixing whatever was wrong with the Typhoon.

"This thing took a bigger beating then I thought."

Eventually Tails got it working.

"Okay, let's try this one last time."

Tails pulled a lever then suddenly…

BOOM!!

"Tails…"

"I didn't do that, I swear!"

"I think he's right. Look!" said Cosmo.

Everyone looked out the viewpoint and saw a giant mushroom cloud off in the distance.

"What the heck was that?"

"I think we teleported to the first H-Bomb test." said Tails as the Typhoon took off.

"Are you sure it will work this time?" asked Knuckles.

"This time it has to work. Chris and Helen here we come!"

Another golden vortex appeared before the Typhoon. Tails sped into it and it disappeared behind them.

**(To be continued)**

**Okay, you're probably thinking, "What the heck was that about?"**

**I mean, getting lost in time, ending up in the age of the dinosaurs, and later the 1****st**** H-bomb test? Was all that really necessary, or was it just a waste of time? Well believe it or not they are actually clues to something that will play a major part in this story. But more on that a bit latter.**

**Stay tuned for…**

**Chapter 3: A miracle in the making**

**Baby fact #1**

**22 days after fertilization takes place the baby's heart begins to beat the child's own blood.**


	3. A miracle in the making

"Okay, we can forget all about another accident with this warp, I told you I'd fix it… Well don't everyone thank me at once."

"What's that green flashing?" asked Cream.

"Chow chow?"

"It mean's we're almost there. Switching to stealth mode."

"Stealth mode?"

"We don't want to make a scene." said Tails.

With the new stealth modifications Tails had made to the Typhoon it was invisible to the naked eye. Chris and Helen having a baby had enough media attention as it was. Sonic and the others didn't need their presence to attract even more people. The vortex opened ahead of them and they came out into the night sky above Thorndyke Manor.

"According to this we have reached our destination and we have reached the right time." said Tails.

"Thank God." said Knuckles.

"Thorndyke Manor, this is the Blue Typhoon requesting permission to land."

"Blue Typhoon you are clear to land."

"Nice to see you again Jacob." said Tails.

"The pleasure is all mine Tails."

**(For those of you that may have forgotten, Jacob is the artificial intelligence program that runs everything in the manor)**

The bunker behind the manor opened. Tails landed the ship inside where Chris and Helen were waiting for them.

"Hi guys!"

"Chris! We came as soon as we heard about the little bundle of joy." said Sonic.

"There she is!" said Amy. "Look at you you're glowing! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Amy."

"Congratulations Chris, I knew you had it in you." said Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic, so what have you guys been up to?"

"Boy have we got some stories for you."

For about a half hour Sonic and the others told Chris and Helen about their recent tangle with Gigex, how they traveled across the galaxy to the lost planets that Gigex had conquered, looking for the secret to his immortality. How they faced many dangerous creatures and traps as the searched for the vampire's homunculi. And how they finally came to the planet Frumuseţe where the final confrontation took place.

"So you had to fight a golden goliath, Gigex himself, and his girlfriend powered by the Chaos Emeralds, one after the other?"

"In a row and each more painful then the last." said Knuckles.

"At least when we fought Orgoth we had the Chaos Emeralds." said Sonic "Me and Shadow sent that golden geek falling like a rock right onto a dead tree."

Sonic jumped on the ground and imitated Orgoth falling down on the tree.

"And you should have seen Vector in the fight against Gigex." said Amy.

"Yeah." said Tails "He manages to steal Gigex's sword and slashes him in the back, then he's all, I won! I won! But then Gigex gets back up and Vector is all, Oh Mr. Gigex! I've always admired you and was hoping we could be friends! He actually said that!"

Everyone broke down laughing.

"So it sounds like you and Amy have gone straight?" asked Helen.

"Kind of... Yeah. I guess after you've nearly been killed like a million times in one night, and after you see to what lengths people will go for love, you see how important it is." said Sonic.

"Oh come here you big blue boy!" said Amy hugging him.

"Amy please, not in front of everybody."

"So how have you guys been doing?" asked Tails. "Anything crazy happen since we left?"

"Nah, things have been pretty normal around here. We've just been busy getting ready for the baby."

"Have you decided on a name yet?" asked Cosmo.

"No we're still playing around with names."

"I just hope you don't have more jealous business rivals." said Knuckles.

They all laughed.

"No Knuckles, we haven't had any problems since Damian Dracul, and we don't need to worry about him, he's all tied up somewhere… Whoa! is that the time? Guess time really does fly when you're having fun… Okay before we hit the sack remember, Helen always gets first dibs on the bathroom."

"Absolutely." said Amy.

"And the west room of the lab is off limits."

"What's in the west room?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"I'm afraid that information is classified."

"Oh and Chris, the Blue Typhoon has been malfunctioning a lot since the battle with Gigex. Do you think you could help me take a look at it tomorrow."

"Sure thing Tails, it will be my pleasure."

**(To be continued)**

**What's in the west room of the lab?**

**I know, but I'm not telling. And you're probably not going to get a detailed answer for at least half a dozen chapters or so. But I will tell you this, remember that Big secret the world isn't ready to know? It's got a lot to do with that.**

**See what it's like for Damian Dracul in a high security slammer in**

**Chapter 4: The Dormant Dragon**

**Baby Fact #2: During the 5****th**** week the babies hands, eyes, and legs begin to develop.**


	4. The Dormant Dragon

Far away on an uncharted island somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle, there is a secret international penitentiary that houses the worst criminals ever imagined; the kind of people think you only see in the movies. One of its prisoners is Damian Dracul.

"… Thorndyke… I swear if it takes the rest of my life I will make you pay…"

Ever since Damian's mutation had been undone the only trace of his dragonic form was that he had abnormally large teeth, so he had a metal muzzle around his mouth. Not only was he under 24 hour watch by both guards and surveillance cameras outside his cell that ensure zero privacy, but his hands and legs were chained down to a heavyweight table which was bolted to the floor. His food was fed to him through a tube, he couldn't even go to the bathroom by himself.

"Thorndyke… That damned fancy pants… He did this to me…"

And time passed by so slowly here. He could feel every second passing by. But then again there was no sense of time in prison, minutes, hours, and days all merge together into a steady blur of nothing. Damian was in a private cell so he didn't hear the violence, fear, and humiliation, and doubt from the other inmates. But he still couldn't stand the guards staring at him from outside the cage like an animal.

"Thorndyke… He did this to me… I spent years clawing my way to the top… I could have had it all… But instead of praising me as for my scientific genius everyone thinks I'm crazy… The company I struggled my whole life to build comes tumbling down, and my life's work ruined! I'LL KILL HIM!!"

"Hey shut up in there Dracul! You've got a visitor." said one of the guards.

"A visitor… It has to be…"

Damian's mood lightened. Only one person ever came to visit him, his therapist Kamilla.

"Hello Damian."

"Hello Kamilla."

When Damian first met Kamilla he was greatly surprised. She was so young and beautiful. She was probably the only person who ever sympathized with him. In fact whenever Damian looked in her dark eyes he felt like they understood each other completely. That's why he needed her, that's why she would help him.

"So how have you been?"

"Well it's like I've said, if I hadn't memorized a lot of books when I was younger I would probably go totally mad."

"You said last time that you memorized at least five of Shakespeare's plays?"

"At the orphanage I was an outcast. The only thing for me to do was read whatever books were available to me."

"Can you do Hamlet?"

Damian laughed,

"To be or not to be, that is the question;  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing, end them. To die, to sleep;  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to — 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep."

"Wow… you're good." said Kamilla "You should have been an actor."

"Actually I did try that once."

"What happened?"

"I was never offered any of the parts I wanted. I was only ever offered things like the ghost of Hamlet's father. But I wanted to shine above all the others, I never settled for anything less then the best… Why do you do what you do Kamilla? Why is a young and beautiful Polynesian woman like you talking to guys like me who have either performed or attempted acts of unspeakable evil? Surely it is not what you wanted to do when you when you were younger?"

"No it really wasn't."

"So what did you want to do?"

"Promise me you won't laugh."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I wanted to be a world famous dancer."

"Really?"

"Yes, when my parents and I moved to America I started to take up ballet lessons. I was really good at it."

"What happened?"

"Well… you know how a lot of times dancers are under extreme pressure to keep their weight… under control?"

"Yes…"

"Well… I kinda developed an eating disorder."

"You became an anorexic?"

"… Yes… One day I passed out in the middle of a recital of The Nutcracker… Shortly after that my parents found out that I was purposefully starving myself to keep my weight down… they forbade me from taking lessons ever again… That was the coldest winter ever…"

"I'm sorry… I didn't care too much for my parents either…"

"I know."

**(Didn't care too much for them? He killed them when he was ten years old for crying out loud!)**

"Can you still dance?" Damian asked.

"Sure."

"I'd like to see that sometime."

Just then one of the guards walked up to them.

"Okay, the session's over, say your goodbyes."

Damian growled a little.

"Good night Damian."

"Good night Kamilla."

"I love you."

Damian smiled, "I love you too."

Damian was alone again. But the whole time while Kamilla was there he had been tapping the table with his fingers, sending her a message in Morse code. Even if the guards had been able to pick it up they wouldn't have understood what it meant. But he knew that Kamilla understood. He knew in his gut that it wouldn't be long now.

"Soon I will have my revenge… Not only will I destroy Thorndyke… But first I will destroy the thing that is most precious to him. MWAH HA HA AH HA HA!!"

"Hey shut up in there!"

Damian toned it down to a chuckle.

"Yes… It won't be long now…"

**Damian Dracul sounds like he's got a plan, and definitely a Vendetta… You better watch out Chris… You've got some troubles coming.**

**Find out in…**

**Chapter 5: Prison Break**

**Baby Fact #3: During the 6****th**** week after fertilization, brain waves are detectable; the baby's mouth and lips are present, and it's fingernails start forming. **


	5. Prison Break

It was late one night at Thorndyke Manor.

"Chris honey, I need some brownies."

"Uh-hmm, in the morning."

"Chris I **need **brownies, right now!"

"Honey it's twelve at night."

"I NEED BROWNIES!!!"

"Okay, okay I'm going."

"Hurry up!"

**(Someone's having a craving)**

On his way out Chris accidentally woke Sonic.

"Chris what's going on?"

"Nothing, Helen's having a late night craving, she wants some brownies."

"You look beat; I'll get them for you."

"You will? Thanks Sonic you're a life saver. Remember her favorites are,"

"I know."

"Sonic come quick!" said Amy gleefully "A baby! We have a baby!"

"Ah, he looks just like his dad."

"Look Sonic I think he's going to talk!"

"Good Morning Station Square! This morning's big story, we have received confirmation that the famous Sonic the Hedgehog and friends have come to earth upon hearing the news of Helen Thorndyke's impending motherhood."

Amy woke up and realized it was all just a dream… and that stupid alarm clock had to ruin it.

"YOU JUST RUINED MY FANTASY!"

She grabbed her hammer and smashed the clock along with the nightstand. At that moment several of Chris' guard-bots along with Sonic and Knuckles came bursting through the door.

"What?! What is it?!" said Sonic.

Amy giggled and said, "I was having a really good dream, and the alarm clock woke me up and ruined it… Don't you hate that?"

Knuckles turned to leave and said, "Words fail me."

For the next few days Sonic and friends just enjoyed some well deserved R&R. The girls helped prepare for the big baby shower; Sonic on the other hand usually just went out on a run or helped himself to Chris' video collection.

"What are you watching?" asked Tails.

"Godzilla vs. Megalon, a rare find indeed because it was never officially released on DVD."

"I still can't believe Chris and Helen are having a baby." said Amy "I mean how did this happen?"

Everyone just looked at her.

"Well… you see Amy…" said Knuckles "When a man has an overpowering urge for a woman…"

"I know **how** it happens." she said "I was just thinking that for us we only first met them so many months ago. Guess the difficulties of traveling through time and space don't agree with me."

"How does it happen?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"Uh… I'll tell you when you're older." said Amy.

Chris and Tails spent a lot of time trying to fix whatever was wrong with the Typhoon.

"You said this thing took a beating, but that's kind of an understatement." said Chris "Some of these stabilizers look like they've been through a trash compacter. Gigex really must've wanted to make sure you guys didn't leave Frumuseţe."

"Well of course he didn't." said Tails "The seven stars of Chaos only come into alignment once every seven thousand years, and he couldn't perform the ritual if he didn't have the Chaos Emeralds."

"Sir I've completed my analysis of the Time-Space Warp and I'm afraid several of the power couplings have been pulverized. I'm afraid you'll have to replace them."

"Thank you Jacob. See if you can find anything else wrong with the engines."

"Right away sir."

"Hey Chris, I saw that big blue thing in you're lab earlier, is that you're new exo-suit?"

"Yes it is. You do recall my last one got totaled in the fight against Damian."

"You sure it's durable enough? It doesn't look as… bulky as the last one."

"It's durable enough. It's pretty much the same as the last one only more energy efficient and lightweight."

**(Picture this, It has the head of the original Megazord from Power Rangers, the body is similar to that of Iron Man's Extremis armor only with bigger shoulders, add all that together and paint the thing blue)**

"Just out of curiosity… How fast can it go?"

"At the maximum speed… It's probably the best thing to challenge Sonic to a race with."

"What do you use to power the thing?"

"Well it relies heavily on solar power because I haven't been able to build a generator small and powerful enough to power the thing. So on a cloudy day or at night it can only last so long on stored solar energy and the emergency back up systems."

"Maybe when we're done here I can help you with that."

After awhile Chris and Tails were done with the Typhoon.

"Analysis complete, all systems are operational."

"Thank you Jacob. Whoa is that the time we've been down here nearly four hours."

"Yes sir, the shower begins in approximately one hour."

"We'll have to look at that power supply later Tails."

Meanwhile Damian Dracul had just suddenly felt a lot stronger. For the last few weeks Kamilla had seen to it that a small amount of his mutagen was put in his food so that he would gradually mutate over time into his dragon form, he wouldn't be as powerful as when he fought Thorndyke and his animal friends, but it would be more then enough to get him out.

"It's working! I'm becoming stronger! I can feel my precious mutagen pumping through my veins! Kamilla is safe thousands of miles away by now, so I don't have to hold anything back!"

Damian started to grow in size, his entire body started to become scaly and rough, the metal table started to give under his weight. He ripped the chains loose that bound him.

"What the hell?! Dracul is changing into a monster!" yelled one of the guards.

"OPEN FIRE!"

All the guards started shooting, but the bullets just bounced off of Damian's skin.

He rose to his full height of about ten feet and said, "My turn…"

He opened his mouth wide and incinerated the guards with a blast of energy. Instantly the alarm went off.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONEL! RED ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! DAMIAN DRACUL IS LOOSE! INIATING EMERGENCY LOCK-DOWN!"

"You can try to contain me I'll you like." thought Damian "Put me in another cage I'll run right through it."

In the main gallery a vast majority of the prison's guards and security robots had been gathered. They had their weapons poised at the door that led to Damian Dracul's private cell. The special heavy duty lock-down doors had been made to withstand all known high explosives. Unfortunately they had not been made to withstand the awesome strength of a mutant dragon. Damian pounded away at the door with his fists until it flew from its place and into the wall on the other side of the gallery. Any guards or robots that weren't hit by the door took aim and fired at Damian.

"I'd love to stay and play war with you guys, but I have a schedule to keep… Bye bye."

Damian opened his mouth and incinerated all the guards and robot's in the gallery. Then he released the prisoners, but none of them left their cells, they just stood terrified of Damian.

"Fellow inmates! I am Damian Dracul! I'm here today to offer you all a chance to join me in my vendetta against Christopher Thorndyke. It pays well and you get to kill lots of people. Who will join me?!"

Back at Thorndyke Manor the baby shower had just been cut short upon hearing the news that Damian Dracul had escaped.

**(To be continued)**

**Damian Dracul is on the loose with an army of homicidal maniacs at his command, and all Sonic and friends can do is prepare for the worst.**

**Join us next time as Damian makes his threats and as our hero's prepare for the fight of their lives in…**

**Chapter 6: Weapon's debriefing**

**Baby Fact #4: During the 7****th**** week after fertilization, the baby's eyelids and toes form, it's nose is visible, and the baby starts kicking and swimming in it's mother's womb.**


	6. Weapon's debriefing

"Jacob what's going on!?"

"Unidentified transmission feeding to monitors!"

At that moment Damian's face appeared on the monitor.

"You getting this Thorndyke? It's me, your old buddy Damian. I've just heard about the little bundle of joy… It's a shame you won't live long enough to see it."

"What the Hell do you want Damian?!"

"What I want it simple… I WANT EVERYTHING! I WANT THE WOLRD IN MY CLUTCHES! But what I want most is your head mounted over my fireplace… Now I'll be honest, I could come stomping into Station Square and turn you and your whole family into a smoldering pile of ash right now if I wanted to… but what fun would that be? Why swallow the whole thing quickly when I can savor it? No Thorndyke, I'm going to let you and your family worry about when I'll use my new and improved mutagen… Oh one more thing… If you even think about skipping town I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!!! Now you just sit tight and think about how you want to spend your last few days of life… Hee he hee… MWAH HA HA HA!"

"Crazy bastard just loves to run his mouth." said Sam.

"So what do we do, Just sit around and wait to be butchered?" asked Mrs. Thorndyke.

"Of course not!" said Mr. Thorndyke. "Chris and Sonic beat Damian before and they can do it again!"

"But we can't just stay here." said Helen's father.

"That's right." said Helen's mother "We can't keep Helen here with a baby on the way."

"Like any other place is safe with that hulking horror and God knows how many other lunatics on the loose!" said Chuck.

"Everybody calm down!" said Chris.

The room fell silent.

"Grandpa is right. Thanks to my security system we are probably safer here then anywhere else. So until Damian is back in custody we will stay here. Okay? Good. Jacob, put all the Guard-bots on patrol and go to emergency lock-down."

"Right away sir."

Within moments all the available Guard-bots had been dispersed and all the emergency defenses had been activated.

"No one gets in this house, and no one gets out."

The next few days were very quiet. Due to Damian being on the loose Chris had the whole family living under one roof. The whole city was on constant alert, they had called in the National Guard, a curfew was set, and due to their military contract with Washington Chris had been given extra protection from the U.S. government. Meanwhile Helen grew more afraid for the life of her child.

"It's okay Helen, me and Sonic defeated Damian before, nothing is going to happen to our baby."

"… You're right, last time you just shot him with a taser and he went up like a roman candle."

Suddenly Helen looked angry.

"This is all your fault… You and your stupid inventions!"

"Helen how was I supposed to know my business rival would go insane and turn himself into some kind of monster?"

Just then Helen started to cry.

"I'm sorry sweet Chris! Can you ever forgive me?"

**(Someone's having mood swings)**

After four days of no activity Chris called everyone together.

"Damian and his goons are believed to be somewhere in Oceania. But I don't think that's the only reason for us not to expect an attack from them anytime soon."

"Why's that?" asked Knuckles.

"Because he's broke, His company is history. After he was sentenced to life all his assets were seized by the government. So we don't know what he could have possibly promised the inmates he helped escape."

"How many of them went with him?" asked Cosmo.

"Half the prisoners died in the riot after security had been ordered to shoot to kill. One fourth of the prisoners are missing, and the rest just stayed where they were because they were afraid."

"So the question is how could he possibly get them the money or whatever he promised them?" asked Amy.

"Maybe it's a promise he doesn't intend to keep." said Sonic.

"One more thing, even though the government seized all of Damian's assets, there was one thing they weren't able to find."

"What?" asked Cream.

"It's a prototype weapon that his company was designing before its downfall. Something called the Lookalikalator."

"The lookalikalotta?" asked Cosmo.

"The Likalottaluga?" asked Amy.

"No the laytaluktalyger!" said Tails.

"No I'm pretty sure he said the lookalikalanegaleer." said Sonic.

"Look, it doesn't matter what its called." said Chris "It's what it does that matters."

"So what does it do?" asked Sonic.

"We don't know yet, but if Damian made it we can be sure that it does something evil."

"Damian said he had improved his mutagen." said Tails "Do you think we're ready?"

"We have several of the new electro-cannons I designed up and running, the government is prepared to give us anything we need, I've finished upgrading the guard-bots, and soon we'll have finished the power supply for my new exo-suit."

"In other words Damian is going to have a real run for his money." said Knuckles.

"Yes, even so we must prepare for anything. Remember when last we fought Damian we realized that his dragon mutants were weak against electricity. So I have developed the Electro cannons. In addition I have made these."

"What is it?"

"This spray canister can release anything you want it to from tear gas, to neurotoxin, to a harmless smokescreen."

Chris sprayed a little of the canister's contents as a demonstration, suddenly an alarm went off.

"WARNING! CHEMICAL HAZARD DETECTED! INITIATING DECONTAMINATION PROCEDURES!"

At that moment several guard-bots ran into the room and shoved gas masks onto Sonic and the other's faces and rushed them out the door. A metal security door came down in front of the laboratory door. There was an electric sign on it that said, Decontamination in progress, do not enter.

"What was that?" asked Sonic.

Chris took a look at the spray bottle he was holding.

"Whoops, had it set for sarin gas."

**(To be continued)**

**What the heck is the Lookalikalator and what does it do? When will Damian strike? What kind of lunatics does he have at his disposal?**

**Stay Tuned for**

**Chapter 7: Childsplay**

**Baby Fact #5: At 8 weeks all the baby's organs are in place; bones begin to replace cartilage, and the baby's own unique fingerprints begin to form.**


	7. Childs Play

"Okay boys, I have a job for you." said Damian. "In order for me to finish my new and improved mutagen we need to get the remaining ingredients, but to do that we need more money. I'm sending you boys to go out to get us some more

"Only one problem boss, we're all high profile criminals, everyone in the country is looking for us." said one of the thugs.

"I know that, which is why you'll be using this."

Damian pulled out something that looked like a large metal sphere the size of a basketball.

"And what is that?"

"It's my latest invention. The lookalikalator."

"The lookalika what now?"

"The lougiliftalater?"

"No the likalugilouitle." said Kamilla."

"It's the lookalikalator!" yelled Damian.

"Okay boss, but what does the thing do?"

"It will gain you easy access to Station Square. Not only will it give us an opportunity to swipe some extra dough, but it will also be a perfect chance to give Thorndyke and his family a little preview of what is to come."

A few hours later Damian's men had arrived outside the city limits.

"It looks like they called in the National Guard boss."

"Don't worry, the lookalikalater will get you through just fine. All you need to do is turn it on."

The one Damian placed in charge of the operation pressed a few buttons on the lookalikalator and it started to glow a sky blue color.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"What the heck?" said Sonic.

Sonic walked into the kitchen and saw that Chris and Helen were fighting.

"Yes you did! And I'm gonna tell!" said Helen.

"Is she having another one of her mood swings or something?" asked Knuckles."

"I don't think so."

Amy and Cosmo tried to get in between Chris and Helen.

"Okay guys break it up! Think of the baby!"

Suddenly Sam came into the room crying.

"WAH! I want my milk and cookies!"

"You want what?" said Sonic.

"You heard me! I get awful cranky if I don't have my cookies!"

Just then both Chris and Helen's parents came through the room on roller skates.

"Tag you're it!" said Mrs. Thorndyke.

"What is going on?" asked Knuckles "What's gotten into everybody?"

"Same thing that got into her, look."

Tails pointed at the TV where on the news Scarlet Garcia was making funny faces at everyone.

"Nah nah na nah nah! I'm on tv and you're not!"

Just then Chuck came in and started tapping the Tv but to no avail.

**(I have a high-def TV and unlike older TVs it doesn't have any buttons on the TV itself, only on the remote)**

"Hey mister! Help me change this channel, I want to watch cartoons."

"Since when do you watch cartoons?" asked Tails.

Chuck just jumped up and down in the air yelling, "I wanna watch cartoons! I wanna watch cartoons!"

"Just then Mr. Tanaka came running in crying."

"What's wrong with you?" asked Knuckles.

"I stepped on a bug!"

"So?"

"I'm a bad boy! I murdered a bug!" cried Tanaka.

In another room Ella was also crying.

"Mommy I fell down and got an ouchy boo boo!"

"I don't believe this." said Knuckles "Why is everyone acting like children all of sudden."

"Jacob what the heck is going on?" asked Tails.

"To be perfectly honest, I haven't the foggiest."

"Can you at least get some guard-bots up here to restrain these people?"

"Right away."

After they made sure everyone was under control Jacob started looking for a cause to the problem.

"I'm picking up a strange radio signal coming from downtown Station Square. I think it's the cause of all this."

"Well then let's get down there and take it out." said Sonic.

"Jacob upload yourself to my com link." said Tails.

"And as for the rest of you, it's naptime!" said Amy.

"No! I don't wanna go to bed!" said Chris.

"I'm not tired!" said Helen.

Just then Cosmo had an idea.

"The first person asleep gets a piece of candy when we get back." she said.

Meanwhile down town the person Damian had chosen to carry out the mission was giving orders.

"Half of you come with me; the rest of you you're job is to stop Thorndyke's animal friends if they show up."

"Right, stop the animals! Stop the animals!"

"No, stomp animals! Stomp Animals!"

"You're right, that's even better."

The leader took the other dragons to start looting the city, while all the others stayed and waited for Sonic and the others.

"One thing boss, why does this device make everyone act like a child?"

"It was originally designed to control people's minds. But unfortunately this device is only a prototype and this was the best we could do before Thorndyke destroyed everything I worked so hard to build."

Sonic came running down the streets of Station Square at high speed. It looked as though the entire city had gone nuts. Everyone young and old was acting like a child. When he saw a group of dragons robbing the bank his suspicions had been confirmed.

"Damian Dracul… Guys! Damian's men are here, I think they somehow caused all this."

"We'll be right there Sonic. Hold your ground until we get there."

Sonic jumped into the air and came falling down on the dragons.

"Didn't your mothers ever tell you that stealing is wrong?"

Several of the dragons came charging at Sonic. Sonic just side stepped and the dragons flew into a nearby building.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Stomp the hedgehog!" said one the dragons.

Sonic went into a spin dash and flew into the dragons and kept ricocheting into them until they finally just fell down.

"Boss the Hedgehog is taking out our boys."

"Then stop him you idiot!"

"Grab as much loot as you can and get it in the trucks." yelled the leader "I'll deal with the Hedgehog."

"Sonic! Are you okay!?"

"I'm just fine Amy."

"Oh good you're friends have arrived… Now I can crush you all at once!!!"

Suddenly the whole place was filled with the sound of crushing footsteps. A humongous hulking horror of a dragon came out of the nearest building.

"What on earth is that?!" said Knuckles.

"Jacob, do you have anything on this guy?" asked Tails.

"Well I don't have anything on dragons with freakishly huge muscles, but I'll see if his description is similar to any of the missing prisoners."

The dragon flexed its muscles and bellowed so loud that the sound of his deep beastly voice cracked the windows of nearby buildings, and then he started to stomp toward Sonic and the others.

"YOUR BONES WILL SNAP!!! YOUR BLOOD WILL FILL MY BELLY!!!"

"Hello, got a match." said Jacob "Bulk Bulgan, ex professional wrestler. He was banned for life after he tested positive for seven different types of anabolic steroids in a required drug test. Unable to find another career he turned to crime, often hiring himself as a mercenary. He often leaves his victims with every bone in their body broken. He is believed to be responsible for the deaths of over thirty people."

**(Picture the Incredible Hulk as dragon, and please note that this character is merely a twisted rip off of Hulk Hogan, so he is not our surprise guest star. He doesn't come in until later.)**

"I WILL GRIND YOUR BONES INTO DUST!!!"

Bulgan smashed his fist into the ground causing the street to split.

"Something tells me we want to keep our distance." said Amy.

"So how do we defeat him?" asked Cream.

"Chow, chow?"

"Like this." said Cosmo.

Cosmo used her mental powers to push Bulgan back and then conjured a couple balls of solar energy and threw them at him.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL BENEATH MY FEET!!!"

Bulgan got up and charged at Sonic and the others.

"Out of the way!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone dashed to the side and out of the way, Bulgan couldn't stop and crashed right into the building at the end of the street.

"Maybe this fight won't be as difficult as we thought." said Knuckles.

Bulgan came out of the rubble and jump about 40 feet into the air and came crashing into the ground like a cannonball sending out a huge shockwave in the ground.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL AND FEAST ON YOUR FLESH!!!"

Bulgan opened his mouth and a huge blast of fire erupted out of it. Sonic jumped high into the air, went into a spin dash, and came down hard on Bulgan's head.

"Bulgan started to get up when suddenly he grabbed his chest and moaned in pain."

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

"What's going on?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"I think he's having a heart attack!" said Amy.

Bulgan fell to the ground, for a few minutes everyone just stood there staring at him seeing if he would get up, then Cosmo walked over and checked for any signs of life.

"This man is dead."

"I guess seven different types of steroids, and Damian's mutagen will do that to you." said Knuckles.

"I detect the radio signal is coming from somewhere on his person." said Jacob.

"Oh great, I wasn't bad enough that he was dead, now we need to put our hands in his pockets?" said Sonic.

After searching Bulgan's corpse they found a metal sphere that was glowing blue.

"Hey that's the thing!" said Amy "The Loonylovealotta!"

"Don't you mean the Lookalygerlikalimealator?" said Cosmo.

"I thought it was the limealikaloonygator." said Cream.

"Who cares what it's called?" said Sonic "How do we turn this thing off?"

"Like this." said Knuckles.

Knuckles smashed his fist into the device causing it to shatter into a million pieces. Almost instantly the people of Station Square seemed to come to their senses.

"It looks like we've foiled Damian's plot… For now anyway." said Tails.

"One thing I don't get." said Sonic "Why weren't we affected by that thing?"

"Probably because Damian made it so that it didn't effect animals so it wouldn't effect his men. And each of you is either an animal or Cosmo." said Jacob.

**(To be continued)**

**It would seem that Damian's plan has been foiled for now. What will Sonic and friends have to contend with next? Find out in the thrilling, grotesque, and mouthwatering…**

**Chapter 8: Attack of The Big T**

**Baby Fact #6: At 7-10 weeks the baby's teeth begin to form, and it can turn it's head.**


	8. Attack of the Big T

Damian Dracul sat in his laboratory watching his new mutagen boil above the Bunsen burner. It reminded him of Act IV scene I of Macbeth where the witches are mixing something in their caldron. The very same lines where used as lyrics for a song in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban.

"Fillet of a fenny snake,  
In the caldron boil and bake;  
Eye of newt, and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat, and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting,  
Lizard's leg, and owlet's wing,—  
For a charm of powerful trouble,  
Like a hell-broth boil and bubble.

Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Something wicked this way comes."

The door opened and Kamilla came in.

"Strike that, something beautiful."

"Hello Damian, sorry I'm late, is this you're new mutagen?"

"It will be, it's not finished yet. Fortunately when the government seized my assets they didn't find all my hidden treasures."

Damian picked up a flask with a dark green liquid in it.

"Like this little beauty."

"What is it?"

"The secret ingredient."

**(Major plot point)**

"Could you be more specific?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Kamilla gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"How could I say no to face like that? Okay it's…"

**(Sorry but you don't get to figure out till later, Remember that secret that the world isn't ready to know? It's got everything to do with that.)**

Meanwhile security has been tightened around Station Square after the last time Damian's men had broken through the National Guard with the Lookalikalator. But nothing could have prepared them for what happened next.

"Attention all units! An unauthorized air craft has entered restricted air space!"

Suddenly something big jumped off the air craft and came plummeting down to earth. When it hit the ground there was a huge shockwave with a very loud rumbling.

"What the Hell?"

**(BUM BUM BUM BUH BUMM!!!)**

Suddenly a humungous creature came out of the crater. It looked like another one of Damian's dragons. Only this one stood about fifteen feet tall and looked freakishly over weight. It got up and started stomping toward the blockade, it's footsteps felt like a mini earthquake.

"I'M HUNGRY!!!"

"Well then eat lead you freak! OPEN FIRE!!!"

The weapons were no avail against the dragon, the bullets and shells just bounced off the creature's skin.

"RETREAT!!!"

The dragon bellowed, picked one of the tanks and threw it into another one. It kept doing so until it made a clear path and started to stomp toward the city.

"MUST EAT!!!"

"We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news bulletin!"

"What could be so important that they'd interrupt an episode of The Simpsons?" asked Sonic.

"A huge overweight dragon like creature is attacking Station Square!"

"Oh my… Chris I think Damian has sent another one of his goons!"

Everyone was repulsed by the dragon's appearance.

"What a pig!" said Amy.

"Jacob, do any of the missing prisoners match this creatures description?" asked Chris.

"One, his real name is Thomas W. Smith, but everyone calls him Tubby Tommy."

"I can't imagine why." said Knuckles sarcastically.

"Some people eat to live, Tubby Tommy lives to eat. He weighs a metric ton."

"What's so bad about a guy who eats a lot? You know, besides the fact that he's freakishly unattractive."

**(Picture the Pokemon Snorlax as a dragon, only fatter, picture him with a frogs mouth, with razor teeth, and that should give you a pretty good idea of what Tubby Tommy looks like) **

"He can eat twice his body weight in food and still have room for dessert." replied Jacob "If he runs out of food before he is completely satisfied he starts to see things, then he starts eating people. You don't want to know what it says in here."

"Look at that thing. It is **SO** gross." said Helen.

"We better get down there before some innocent people get hurt." said Sonic.

Sonic and friends made it as fast as they could to downtown. The city was one big mess. There were scraps of food everywhere, and any place that sold food had been broken into.

"He went that way." said an old lady who was sitting on a bench reading her magazine as if nothing had happened.

"Uh… Thanks." said Sonic.

As Sonic and the others took off in the direction she had pointed the old lady just kept reading her magazine and said, "About time you kids got here, that big overweight lizard is causing all kinds of hell."

Tubby Tommy just swallowed a whole hot dog stand and didn't even bother to chew.

"STILL HUNGRY!!!"

"Good… Because I'm about to give you a knuckle sandwich!"

Knuckles jumped at the unsightly reptile and threw his fist forward with full force, but his fist was enveloped by the creature's lard filled skin.

"EEEEWWWWW!" exclaimed all the girls.

"HA HA HA… Wait a minute… I know you…" said Tommy "You're those evil egg people that stole all my waffles!!!"

"What is he talking about?" asked Amy.

"Remember what Chris said." said Cosmo "If he isn't satisfied he starts to see things."

"FOR THE SAKE OF MY WAFFLES I WILL EAT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!!!"

"RUN!"

Sonic and the others easily outran Tubby Tommy, who gave up after 3 minutes, by which time Sonic and the others were about half a mile away.

"The bigger they are the slower they are." said Sonic.

"But how are we going to take him down?" asked Knuckles "We can't just keep running from him."

"But because of all that excess lard none of our attacks will hurt him." said Tails.

"What are we going to do?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"Wait… Do you guys see what I see?" asked Cosmo.

Cosmo pointed to a nearby grocery store that Tubby Tommy had already raided.

"He ate everything in sight… but he never touched the sea food."

"So?" asked Knuckles.

"Maybe he's allergic." said Tails "Hey, maybe we can use this to our advantage. Come on, let's go find a place he hasn't raided yet."

Tubby Tommy had just raided an ice cream parlor and ate all the ice cream and toppings until there was nothing left but crumbs.

"STILL HUNGRY!!!"

"Hey lizard face! Come and get it!"

Tubby Tommy stomped outside and saw a half a dozen sandwiches waiting for him.

"OHH! SIX FOOT HOAGIES!!!"

He stomped over to the sandwiches and started to down them, little did he know that one of them had some fish in it. When he was finished he started to feel sick to his stomach. Then he seemed to inflate like a balloon.

"Uh oh… TAKE COVER!!!" yelled Tails.

"BWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Tubby Tommy's gut deflated then he collapsed to the ground with a loud thud that shook the whole area.

"EEWWWW! No way I'm cleaning up this mess." said Amy

**(To be continued)**

**Eww you're right that was gross.**

**Join us next time when Damian decides to take things up a notch in**

**Chapter 9: The Death Card**

**Baby Fact #7: At week 11 a baby will be able to grasp object with it's hands, all organ systems are functioning, the baby will have it's own unique fingerprints, a skeletal structure, nerves, and circulation.**


	9. The Death Card

"Are you serious about your little secret ingredient?" asked Kamilla.

"I'll even show you the video of the little expedition I had to go through to get it." replied Damian.

Damian brought up the file on his computer and Kamilla couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"How many people know about this?"

"Well if my hypothesis is correct, and it usually is, me, Thorndyke, The President of the United States of America, The Prime Minister of Japan, a few other people in high government positions, and their expendable lackeys. "

"But if Thorndyke knows about this won't he be able to find a weakness."

"Kamilla human kind has been trying to destroy it for over fifty years. I highly doubt Thorndyke will be able to find anything."

At that moment the door opened and Damian quickly closed the file.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I have a job for you; the others tell me you're the one who can pull anything off?"

"You're told correct, if the price is right."

"Here's your objective." said Damian handing him a picture.

"Ah, killing two birds with one stone, two birds that probably have as much if not more security then the president of the United States himself."

"If there is one thing that can make Thorndyke self-destruct it's this. Can you pull it off?"

"What'll it pay?"

"You can have as much as you'd like, in good time I will rule over all, when I do there will be plenty of money to go around."

"A blank check eh? Okay Mr. Dracul you have engaged in my valuable services."

Chris sat in the locked off west room of his lab observing the DNA samples he had acquired of Damian and his dragons, he was comparing them to another DNA sample. It was highly improbable that Damian could have created a scientific marvel like his mutagen from nothing. If what he had come to suspect was true then there could be a real disaster on the horizon.

"Jacob, begin the test."

"Yes sir, estimated time till completion is fifteen hours… Sir the others need you upstairs."

"I'll be right there."

Helen had received something odd in the mail.

"The ace of spades?" asked Sonic.

"Wait a minute… The ace of spades is the death card!" said Amy.

"Not only that this thing is made of metal." said Tails.

"Jacob, search the profiles of the missing prisoners for the keywords: ace of spades."

"Searching… Found. William J. Jameson a.k.a. Black Jack, skilled card player and international assassin for hire. He'll do any job if the price is right. He has a unique weapon of choice; he has two wrist mounted launchers that shoot razor sharp metal playing cards at the speed of a bullet. As his calling card he gives his victims the Ace of Spades before hand so they know he's coming, once he does the deed he leaves a dead man's hand next to the victim."

(He looks like Spider from Mega Man X Command Mission)

"Dead man's hand?" asked Sonic.

"The dead man's hand is a two-pair poker hand of two aces and two eights, most commonly the eights and aces of spades and clubs. On August 2, 1876 in a game of poker Wild Bill Hickock had these cards in his hand and was going to draw a fifth card when he was murdered. To this day that hand lives in infamy as the dead mans hand."

"It doesn't matter, he's gonna try and kill Helen!" said Amy.

"Jacob, call the FBI the CIA the Pentagon, call whoever the Hell you want I want every available person out here right now to guard this place! Get every single guard-bot up and running and have them surround the manor! I want every AI (advanced infantry) unit guarding, and get some of the originals to make the AIs look tougher!"

The rest of the day everyone was on high alert. Within moments of Chris' call to the President the National Guard had the manor surrounded. Chris had gotten into his new battle armor and everyone else was carrying some kind of weapon. Things got even tenser as night fell.

"If he comes within a mile of this place it will be the last thing he ever does." said Sonic.

"I can't imagine what Helen is going through." said Cosmo.

"I couldn't stand the thought of not just losing my life, but the thought of losing my own son too." said Amy.

"Wait did you say a boy? I thought they asked the doctor not to spoil the surprise after the ultrasound." said Cream.

"He didn't, Helen says he maternal instinct tells her it's a boy."

"That's not what Chris said." said Tails "He felt the baby kicking against Helen's stomach and said with a kick like that it's definitely a girl."

Suddenly there was a bright flash outside.

"What's that!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"Just a news copter." said Sam.

"Damn vultures." said Chuck "What the Hell does he think he's doing? Oh Hell…"

The helicopter crashed into the tank brigade, setting the perimeter ablaze. Suddenly the whole place was filled with a thick smokescreen. Everyone could hear the sound of swift footsteps running up the stairs.

"HE'S IN THE HOUSE!!!"

Chris quickly rushed in front of Helen. He could hear the sound of the guard-bots electric staffs slashing through the air. He also heard something that sounded like a loud metallic clang and a series of thuds. Suddenly the door came bursting open and something flew at Chris, before he could move it struck him and his armor was engulfed in electricity.

"AGGH!!!"

"NO! CHRIS!"

Chris fell to the ground.

"Sweet dreams tin head."

Jack turned his attention to Helen and raised his wrist mounted launcher.

"Here it is… THE FINAL CARD!!!"

Jack took aim and fired, but before his metal cards could reach their target they stopped in mid air as if they hit an invisible wall and fell to the ground.

"What!?"

"Stop right there sicko!"

Cosmo had used her mental powers to create a protective wall of telekinetic energy to protect Helen.

"Let me guess, you must be **The Amazing Flower Girl**." said Jack.

Knuckles ran into the room and started to punch away at Jack, but he dodged the blows like he was in slow motion.

"This game's getting a little crowded, the best move for this round would be to fold." said Jack.

He aimed his wrist mounted launcher at the window and fired. He jumped out the window before Cosmo could use her mental powers to stop him. Unfortunately for Jack he was instantly surrounded by more of Thorndyke's guard-bots.

"Attention intruder, you have performed an illegal activity, drop your weapon and freeze!"

Jack started laughing.

"Oh like I'm really gonna surrender to the burglar alarm, come on."

The guard-bots ran at Jack, but he jumped in the air and shot at them as he went over.

"Well that was fun. Now back to my primary objective."

Jack knew he would have to do something about the little flower girl with the magic powers. Maybe he could separate her from his prey and catch her off guard with a diversion. He jumped back in through a window.

"Hold it right there!" yelled Sam.

Jack laughed "Oh I'm so scared. Sam Speed is pointing a gun at me."

Jack raised his wrist mounted launcher and fired a card that knocked the gun out of Sam's hand. Then he drop kicked him in the mouth.

"Oh yeah, it's a talent."

Suddenly Jack saw that more of Thorndyke's guard-bots were coming. Jack preferred not to waste any more ammo on the rich boy's tin toys so he backed through a nearby door and blasted the controls so the door sealed behind him.

"I need to get back upstairs, but I'll need a distraction. Wait a minute…"

Jack just realized that he was in the room with the main generator.

"Perfect…"

"Chris! Are you okay?!" asked Knuckles.

"I'm fine; he didn't get through my suit. Wait! What about Helen?!"

"I'm okay Chris; Cosmo came in at the last moment and saved me."

"Phew, that's a relief. Where's Jack?"

"He jumped out the window before we could stop him." said Cosmo.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"What the?!"

"Jacob, switch to the emergency generators!"

"Right away sir."

Within a few minutes the lights came back on.

"Sir our uninvited guest seems to have vanished."

"What do you mean?"

"The manor's security devices can't find him anywhere."

"He wouldn't just run away, find him! This time Damian has gone too far."

Everyone started to search the manor from top to bottom but found nothing.

"Maybe he… gave up?" asked Cream.

"I don't think so." said Knuckles "I highly doubt an assassin of Black Jack's reputation would just give up."

"And you'd be correct."

Jack came busting in through the sky light and fired like crazy, everyone ducked for cover. Then he spotted his prey.

"Now let's try this again." he said.

Jack took aim, but as he fired something slid into his legs and caused him to fall and miss his target. He came crashing into the ground face first. He could feel the hot warm blood flowing from his nose. He looked up and saw Sonic standing right in front of him.

Sonic smiled and said, "That's not very nice."

Chris picked up Jack and slammed him up against the wall.

"Tell me where your boss is!"

Jack spat some blood out of his mouth and said, "I don't know what you're talking about… I don't work for anybody."

Chris smacked him across the face and said, "Lies! You work for Damian Dracul! And you're gonna tell me where he is!"

"I can't tell you… He'd kill me."

Cosmo's eyes started to glow.

"Where is Damian Dracul?" she said.

Jack's eyes started to glow as well.

"Former government nuclear research facility on an uncharted island in Oceania, number… 6… 6… 6… 1… 3… It's on the island's peninsula."

**(To be continued)**

**Phew… That was a close one.**

**We are getting closer and closer to the climax ladies and gentlemen.**

**But what is the secret ingredient to Damian's mutagen? What's this big secret that everyone is hiding? Ask me no questions I'll tell you no tale, but I will say this. It all makes sense when you connect the obscure dots.**

**Join us next time for**

**Chapter 10: Damian Larger Than Life!**

**Baby Fact #8: By week 20 the baby is halfway there. At this point a baby should be able to hear it's mother's voice if she sings him/her a song or reads him/her a story. Immune cells are now being transferred from the mother to the baby.**


	10. Damian Larger Than Life!

"Well?"

"The doctor says that Helen and the baby are going to be just fine." said Chris.

"Phew… That's a relief." replied Sonic.

"He also said…"

"What?! What did he say?!" asked Amy.

Chris smiled, "He says it won't be long now."

"Gasp… Really!" said Amy.

"What about Damian?" asked Tails.

"He's being apprehended as we speak."

Far away on an island somewhere in Oceania, Damian could feel his new mutagen pumping through his veins.

"IT'S WORKING!!! I CAN FEEL MYSELF GROWING EVEN STRONGER THAN BEFORE!!! AT LONG LAST I'VE DONE IT!!! NOW NOTHING CAN STAND IN MY WAY!!! NOTHING!!!"

"Damian! We've got some trouble!" said Kamilla.

Damian couldn't hear her he was so caught up in his transformation that he didn't care what else was going on.

"Damian!"

Unable to get his attention Kamilla threw a beaker at his rapidly growing head.

"Okay, you have my attention." he said.

"I think someone squealed on us, just about the entire S-Trooper squadron is its way here!"

"WHAT!!! My transformation isn't complete yet! Send the remaining escaped inmates, buy us some time!"

The S-Troopers were elite soldiers that had access to Chris's robot exo-suits, they had been ordered to shoot to kill. They made their way across the island to the peninsula where they would find the old nuclear testing facility. The lab stretched over one hundred and fifty feet deep into the earth as a safety precaution. Once the lab came into visual range they could see the inmates coming at them.

"OPEN FIRE!!!"

They didn't hesitate, they knew that the inmates who had escaped with Damian Dracul were some of the worst scum in the world. One by one they started to drop like flies.

"That's why in the game of chess, the pawns go first." said Damian "Kamilla I want you to get out of here."

"What? No way! I'm not going to leave you!"

"Don't worry about me, I have super dragon powers, you don't."

"… Okay… please be careful."

"Don't worry, as soon as I've dealt with Thorndyke and his friends I'll join you."

"Like shooting fish in a barrel. Now let's find Dracul."

**(Start playing the Iron Monger song from the Iron Man Soundtrack)**

The S-Troopers entered the lab, all was dark. They continued deeper and deeper into the depths of the building until they came to a door with an electronic lock. There were four number digits.

"There are 10,000 possible combinations." said one of the troopers.

"That takes time we haven't got. Blow it down."

They placed a small but powerful bomb on the lock and detonated it.

"Keep your weapons ready."

The troopers entered the room. It was dark like the rest of the building. One of the troopers walked over to a nearby table where he saw a lot of lab equipment.

"Looks like Dracul is still up to his old tricks."

"Yeah, but where is the bastard?"

One of the troopers walked over to the other end of the room, there was a dark hallway that led further on. But just as soon as he reached it he saw a giant pair of bright blue eyes.

"Uh… guys…"

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

(Picture the Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon from Yu-gi-oh and combine it with the monster Zilla from Godzilla Final Wars, and you should have a pretty good idea what Damian's new form looks like)

Damian opened his mouth wide and shot a huge burst of energy at the nearby trooper and incinerated him. One of the troopers panicked and made a run for it, the rest stood and started to fire away at Damian. The trooper who ran away could hear the sound of his fellow soldiers screaming for dear life and the sound of Damian's mighty roar as he ran as fast as he could up the stairway. When he made it outside he started tapping his com-link.

"Somebody please come in! Dracul has mutated himself! He's bigger then he was last time! Someone please come in!"

Suddenly Damian came erupting out of the lab. It became clear that the only thing he had seen was Damian's head. At his full height Damian looked about the size of a thirty story building.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

"AGGGGHHHH!!!"

"Jacob what's happening!?" said Chris.

"Unidentified transmission feeding to monitors."

"Hello Thorndyke… This is you're old buddy Damian…. And have I got a surprise for you… I'M LARGER THAN LIFE!!!"

The screen now showed Damian standing at full height, and he let out a mighty roar.

"That is one big lizard…" said Sonic.

"People of the world, I Damian Dracul the most powerful being alive am now your supreme ruler! And what better way to start off my reign then by killing the man who ruined my life? In a matter of hours I will arrive at Station Square, when I do Thorndyke and I will fight to the death. But if he doesn't show up I will destroy Station Square plus another major city every hour on the hour. Think of it this way Thorndyke, you may die a horrible death at the hands of a gigantic lizard like me and never see your own child being born, but at least it makes for great television. MWAH HA AH HA HA HA!!!"

Everyone was silent.

"How on Earth did Damian get that big?"

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here."

"Chris you can't give in to this monster!"

"But if I don't a lot of innocent people are going to die."

"You can't face him! You'll be massacred!" said Helen.

"Even if you do fight him do you honestly think he'll keep his word?" said Chuck.

"… No… I don't."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sonic.

Chris knew there was only one thing they could do, he couldn't keep it a secret anymore, the very thought he was having was unconceivable, but it was their only chance no matter how slim it was.

"We have to fight fire with fire."

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

"Something I hoped it would never come to… Something that could mean the end of everything… but it's our only chance… may God have mercy on our souls…"

**(To be continued)**

**What is Chris planning? How can they possibly stand up to Damian's unbelievable might? What is the secret the world isn't ready to know? Who is our surprise guest star?**

**Let's review, First Sonic and friends wound up in the age of the Dinosaurs by accident, then the first H-Bomb test, this secret helped Damian create his mutagen, and supposedly has been around for over 50 years.**

**Oh yeah… It's all coming together.**

**Find out the answers to all of these nerve pounding questions in**

**BUM BUM BUUM BUM BUUM!!!**

**Chapter 11: Plan G**

**Baby Fact #9: By week 21 an ultrasound will be able to show you if the baby is a boy or a girl. The baby's own white blood cells are under production. The baby's skin is becoming less transparent and more opaque. The baby's tongue is fully formed, and it's sleeping and waking periods are becoming more consistent, like it's setting it's own internal clock, the baby knows due to it's mother's eating and sleeping habits as well as levels of light and amounts of noise.**


	11. Project G

"Chris, what exactly are you thinking about doing?" asked Chuck.

"There is only one hope against Damian… It's a fool's chance… but it's the only option we've got."

"What?" asked Sonic.

Chris hesitated, "You're all going to think I'm crazy… maybe I am crazy… I hope I'm crazy."

"Trust me, we've seen just about everything." said Knuckles.

"Yeah, like Damian or Gigex are normal." said Amy.

"Okay… A few weeks after we defeated Damian the first time I was approached by some men from the Japanese government. They believed that it was highly improbable that a scientific marvel like Damian's mutagen could be created from nothing, they believed he had used the DNA of another creature to create his mutagen, and they asked me to run a test between Damian's mutated DNA and that of this creature and see if what they hypothesized was correct. I ran a couple tests and the results were positive."

"But what living creature could possibly have the DNA to create a mutagen to turn people into energy blasting dragons?" asked Tails.

"What I'm about to tell you is one of the world's best kept secrets… The DNA belonged to Godzilla."

For a few moments everyone was silent, then they broke down laughing.

"Chris, Godzilla doesn't exist." said Sam.

"That's what you think."

"… You're serious?" asked Helen.

" Over fifty years ago the Japanese government discovered a colossal radioactive monster living deep under the ocean that they hypothesized had been a lost dinosaur mutated as a result of the H-Bomb tests. They named it Godzilla after the Odo legend, but rather than destroy it they isolated it on a remote island in the pacific ocean where it would be kept for scientific research. Apparently someone leaked the information and the government made a deal with them to keep them quiet, and thus we have the Godzilla film franchise the monster has remained on that island to this very day."

"You're saying that there has been a giant nuclear powered monster on this planet for over fifty years and almost nobody knows about it, and he is what Damian used to make his mutagen." asked Chris' father.

"Dad, I've been to Monster Island, I have seen the creature myself. Otherwise I wouldn't have believed it."

"After seeing a monster like Dracul I'll believe anything." said Helen's father.

"Okay, so if Godzilla is real what exactly are you suggesting we do?" asked Chuck.

"If Damian has used Godzilla's DNA to make his mutagen it is likely he has all his powers. Our only hope is to fight fire with fire."

"You want to bring Godzilla here?" asked Helen.

"Chris I've watched a lot of movies. Godzilla could tear up Station Square with his bare hands, and he doesn't like humans, why would he want to help us?" asked Sonic.

"Maybe we can reason with him."

"And how do you reason with a thirty story tall monster?"

"Cosmo, can you use your telepathy to communicate with other creatures?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could convince Godzilla to help us?"

"I can try."

"Good, but first we need to get permission from the Japanese government before we can even go through with this plan."

Chris made a quick call to the Japanese government and explained the situation. They agreed that Damian was a very serious threat to international security and they had no other option. They had been granted permission to use Godzilla if they were able to control him.

"You'll need to leave for Monster Island immediately." said Chris

"What about you?" asked Tails.

"Damian said he would be here in a matter of hours, even with the Blue Typhoon it will take at least three hours to get to monster island and three more to get back here. I need to stay here incase Damian gets here first."

"I'm staying too." said Sonic "You'll have my help at least."

"You're just saying that because you're scared to fly over the ocean." said Knuckles.

"Sonic you be careful… Okay?" said Amy.

"I'm not worried, I still have all of the chaos emeralds after all."

"Oh, if anyone tries to stop you from entering the island, just say Christopher Thorndyke sent you." said Chris.

So without further to do Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese set off for Monster Island aboard the Blue Typhoon.

**(To be continued)**

**Quite a twist huh? Bet you didn't see that one coming.**

**Stay tuned as Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese search for the legendary King of the Monsters in**

**Chapter 12: Monster Safari**

**Baby fact #10: By week 22 a baby will be able to hear it's mother's voice more clearly than before, eyelids and eyebrow are fully formed, and the baby's brain has entered a state of rapid growth.**


	12. Monster Safari

Tails and the others had been flying onboard The Blue Typhoon for three hours.

"Guy's we're approaching Monster Island."

"Oh my gosh! Its night time already." said Cream.

"Chow."

"That's because we just flew over a lot of time zones." said Knuckles.

Suddenly something came up on the audio, someone was speaking in Japanese.

"English please." said Amy.

"Oh sorry. You have entered restricted air space. Identify."

"This is the Blue Typhoon, we've been sent here by Christopher Thorndyke to pick up Godzilla." said Tails.

"Scanning to confirm… Entry validated. Welcome to Monster Island, remember camera's or any kind of recording devices are prohibited and violation of this is punishable by law, and have a nice day."

Tails landed the Typhoon a few miles off shore.

"Chris and I just finished fixing this thing. I don't want it getting stomped on by giant monsters."

"Excuse me, what do you mean monsters." asked Amy.

"Chris told me there are more monsters on this island then just Godzilla. So well need to be on our guard."

Tails and the others flew over to the Island on the X-Tornado. When they landed on the shore they could here the sound of the island's monsters roaring in the night.

"Well, it's a big island, we better get started." said Knuckles.

"Cosmo can you feel the presence of any of the monsters?" asked Tails.

"Well… I'm getting a strong feeling in that direction, but I don't know if it's Godzilla or not."

"Well we'll just have to wing it, we don't know how much time we've got until Damian reaches Station Square." said Amy.

They headed in the direction Cosmo had indicated. It wasn't long before they heard something that sounded like giant flapping wings.

"KIEOUUOO!"

"What was that?" asked Cream.

"Everybody down!" said Tails quietly.

"KIEOUUOO!"

They all hid under some nearby trees just as a giant bug flew overhead.

"Sweet heavens what is that thing!?" whispered Knuckles.

"Mothra." said Tails.

"Mothra?"

"Well it's like Chris said, there are more monsters here then just Godzilla."

"Then what's that?" asked Cream.

"Chow!"

"EYOAHEROH!"

A creature that looked like a giant pterodactyl came flying from another direction and attempted to slash Mothra with its razor sharp talons, but Mothra dodged it and attempted to blast it with an energy attack.

"Tails what is that?" asked Cosmo.

"Well if I know my monsters, Rodan. I guess these monsters are very territorial."

"Well I suggest we avoid them and get on with our search." said Knuckles.

"Why don't we get one of them to help us?" asked Amy.

"Amy there's a reason Godzilla is King of the Monsters." said Tails "And Damian specifically used his DNA to make his mutagen. Both Mothra and Rodan like many other monsters have been bested by Godzilla in the past, and I'm willing to bet they wouldn't stand a chance against Damian."

**(Godzilla can normally beat anybody one on one, he is usually only bested when he's outnumbered, Like in Tokyo S.O.S he was up against two Mothra larvae and Mechagodzilla)**

They continued walking across the island for about half an hour. The sounds of Mothra and Rodan fighting had died down, apparently the two monsters had stopped fighting.

"Can we stop for a minute, I'm tired." said Cream.

"I guess so."

Suddenly Tails' com-link started beeping.

"Tails, this is Chris. Have you and the others found Godzilla yet?"

"No, but we did manage to run into Mothra and Rodan. How are things on your end?"

"Damian hasn't shown up yet, but nevertheless we've already had the city evacuated. It's as quiet as a church here. But I know it's just the calm before the storm."

"We'll find Godzilla and get back to you as soon as we can."

"You'd think finding a giant monster like Godzilla wouldn't be that difficult." said Knuckles.

"Wow, this rock is really soft." said Cream. "Wait a minute…"

Cream felt the rock and looked at it. It wasn't a rock at all.

"AGH!"

"WAH!"

The creature panicked and ran behind some bushes. After a few minutes it peeked it's head out. It was only about five feet tall.

"Wait a minute… It's a baby Godzilla!" said Tails.

**(My favorite Baby Godzilla incarnation was the one used in the movie: Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II)**

The baby just looked at them from behind the bushes. Cosmo smiled and said, "Its okay, we're not going to hurt you."

The baby walked out.

"Aww it's so cute!" said Amy.

He walked over to Cosmo and started to sniff her.

"Cha… Cha…"

"Cosmo what did he say?"

Cosmo giggled, "He says I smell good."

The baby walked over to the side, picked up a flower, and gave it to Cosmo.

"Aw, is that for me?"

"Cha cha."

"Oh, you want to be to friends."

"Cha cha."

"Wait a minute, how could Godzilla have a baby?" asked Amy "Are there two of these things?"

"No Amy." said Tails.

"So he's like… the virgin lizard?"

"No, It's not known where Godzilla's offspring come from, the theories are that either the babies are just from radiated eggs of his species that he takes under his wing or that he reproduces asexually."

**(That is one of the characteristics of the Godzilla in the 1998 American Godzilla film, later renamed Zilla when he appeared in the film Godzilla: Final Wars, because this American Godzilla didn't look anything like the original Japanese Godzilla and didn't have the same abilities it was met with heavy criticism from both fans and critics. When he was reused for Final Wars as one of the many monsters Godzilla fights throughout the movie they renamed him Zilla because the Toho Company felt the American film took the god out of Godzilla)**

"What?"

"How do I explain this in front of Cream?" thought Tails "It means he doesn't need a mommy in order for him to get a baby."

"… Where's the fun in that?" asked Amy.

**(Some creatures do that actually, like sponges, and some reptiles)**

"Cosmo ask him if he can take us to Godzilla."

Cosmo used her telepathy to ask the baby. Baby Godzilla was amazed that she could actually communicate with him. He made a pose and roared.

"Argh!"

"Yes, your daddy."

Baby Godzilla gestured for them to follow, and started to walk onward. Fifteen minutes later they had been walking through the lush valley of the island when suddenly…

"EEEOOOGH!!! YEEOOOGHN!!!"

"What was that?" asked Cream.

"EEEOOOGH!!!"

The earth shook and several trees came tumbling down revealing another monster.

"Anguirus! The first monster Godzilla ever fought!" said Tails.

**(As seen in: Godzilla Raids Again) **

"YEEOOOGHN!!!"

Anguirus retracted into his shell and started rolling like a ball at them.

"TAKE COVER!"

They all jumped to the side, Anguirus rolled right past them and slid to a stop when he realized he missed.

"EEEOOOGH!!!"

He turned around and started to charge at them, at that moment Baby Godzilla stepped in front of the others and roared.

"CHAW CHAR!"

Surprisingly Anguirus came to a grinding halt.

"YEEOOOGHN!!!"

For some reason Anguirus just turned around and walked away without a fuss.

"How did he do that?" asked Knuckles amazed.

"Cha char Chaw char cha."

"Baby says that the other monsters wouldn't dare hurt him because they don't want to make his daddy mad." said Cosmo.

Baby Godzilla continued to lead his new friends across the island until they came to a big cave.

"In there?" asked Cosmo.

Baby nodded. He walked over to the mouth of the cave and roared.

"CHAW CHAR CHA CHAR!"

Almost instantly the ground started to shake and rumble like there was an earthquake. Then they heard it.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

"Is everyone seeing this?" asked Knuckles.

Godzilla came stomping out of the cave, towering over them like a like a giant mountain.

"I don't believe it." said Tails "Godzilla, King of the Monsters."

Baby looked up to him and roared. Cosmo could tell that he was telling his father he had made some friends.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

"Cosmo… I'm almost afraid to ask but… what did he say?" asked Amy.

"He told baby not to play with his food."

Cosmo reached out with her telepathy to speak to Godzilla.

"Godzilla, King of the monsters, we come in peace."

Cosmo could tell Godzilla had heard and understood her. He started turning his head in different directions wondering where that voice had just come.

"Down here." said Cosmo.

Godzilla started to bend down, Amy and the others started to back away and Tails jumped in front of Cosmo.

"It's okay Tails."

Like his son Godzilla sniffed Cosmo. He raised his head back up and roared, but Cosmo understood completely.

"You're… not humans."

Godzilla had never seen their kind before, nor had he ever come into contact with a creature their size that could actually understand him, he was curious. He roared again.

"What are you?"

Cosmo used her telepathy to tell Godzilla about Damian stealing his DNA, using it to mutate into a giant dragonic monster, and how they needed his help to stop him.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

After being told about Damian Godzilla felt violated, he wanted nothing more then to crush this person who had exploited him.

"We know where he will be, but you cannot harm the innocent humans." said Cosmo.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

"What did he say?" asked Tails.

"Well it's like Sonic said, he doesn't like humans. He says it's because of their unprovoked attacks on him. He doesn't see why he should care what happens to them."

"What do we do?" asked Amy.

"Leave it to me." said Cosmo.

Cosmo spoke to Godzilla through her telepathy again. When she was done Godzilla nodded.

Cosmo smiled and said, "He says lead the way."

"What did you say to him?" asked Tails.

"I told him that the humans are afraid of him, and that they have no quarrel with him, they are just trying to protect their homes. And that if their positions were reversed he'd do the same."

"Wow, I didn't think someone could reason with a monster." said Amy.

"Okay, tell him to follow the big shinny ship." said Tails.

They made their way back to the Typhoon set off back to Station Square with both Godzilla and Baby Godzilla swimming behind them.

"Chris, this is Tails. We've found Godzilla , it's incredible, he's more intelligent then we imagined! We're coming back with him now."

**(To be continued)**

**But will they get back in time? Join us next time as the final fight against Damian begins in…**

**Chapter 13: Dragon Rage!**

**Baby fact #11: By week 25 the baby's eyes have formed, the taste buds have started forming and the nostrils begin to open.**

**Baby Fact #12: By week 26 Air sacs in the lungs start to form, although they've been sealed shut for the past few months the baby's eyes are opening and are starting to blink, Brain wave activity for hearing and sight is now detectable. And by this point in time if for some reason the baby need s to be prematurely born it's chances of surviving are over 15% and is growing higher everyday. And above the baby is starting to look more and more like a newborn.**


	13. Dragon Rage

Station Square had been evacuated hours ago shortly after Damian's proclamation. The only people left were those in the National Guard, Chris, and Sonic. For the past few hours it had been as quiet as a church in the middle of the night. But they knew it was just the calm before the storm.

"Still no sign of Dracul Mr. Thorndyke."

"He'll come; I can feel it in my bones."

As time passed on night fell and it started to downpour.

"Have you noticed on top of everything it's raining?" said Sonic.

"Sir we've got a bogey! A big one."

Damian flew across the roaring ocean waters. The storm winds ripped at him, but with his super dragon abilities he just kept going. In the distance he could hear a church bell tolling. He grinned and said, "Beware Thorndyke, for it is a knell that summons you to heaven or to hell."

Once the spotlights had been turned on everyone could see Damian coming from the distance, he was a lot bigger then they had imagined.

"Oh sugar honey iced tea!" said one of the soldiers.

**(Say the 1****st**** letter in each word)**

"Easy boys!" said Chris "Don't fire till you see the red of his eye!"

Damian drew ever closer to the city, a lot of the soldiers were starting to panic.

"Hold… hold…"

"I think we've held fire long enough!" said one of the soldiers.

Another few moments and Chris yelled, "FIRE!"

All armed vehicles started to fire away at Damian but he didn't even look fazed by it.

"MWAH HA AH HA AH AH! NO MAN MADE TOYS CAN STOP MY ALL POWERFUL MUTAGEN!"

Damian opened his mouth and fired a blast of energy out along the shoreline incinerating any military vehicles in its path.

"Fire the electro cannons!" yelled Chris.

Damian had just reached the shore as the concealed electro cannons opened fire on him; he just shook it off and laughed.

"HA HA HA HA! That tickles."

Damian fired more blasts of energy at the places he had seen the cannons fire from. Then he spotted Chris in his armor.

"You actually decided to show up. How noble… I wonder how it will feel for your child, never knowing it's daddy."

Chris stared the towering horror in the eye and said, "Shut up! This madness ends now!"

"Sorry Thorndyke, but I'm afraid the only thing that's about to end is your life!"

"Good evening! This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from downtown Station Square, Damian Dracul has just arrived and has made short work of the military forces. It seems that the only thing standing between this monstrosity and the city is father to be Christopher Thorndyke and the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, but can even they overcome this dragonic monster?!"

"Damian's already made it, we need to hurry!" said Amy.

"Alright, Cosmo tell Godzilla we need to pick up the pace."

"Yes Tails."

Cosmo reached out to Godzilla with her telepathy.

"Godzilla come on! We've got to hurry!"

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

Damian opened his mouth wide and fired a blast of energy at Chris, but he shot upwards and Damian tried to swipe him with his tail.

"For years I've had to claw my way to the top!"

Damian threw his fist at Chris, but he flew out of the way and hit a nearby building instead causing it to crumble.

"I built my company from nothing!"

Damian fired another blast of energy but missed.

"I should be known as the most brilliant scientist in the entire world!"

Damian started swiping at Chris with his claws.

"But no! Thanks to you I'm a laughing stock! My company is ruined! And I was locked up like an animal in a cage!"

"Blast it Tails where are you?" thought Chris.

"But now at long last it is my moment to shine! The world is mine for the taking! And nothing is going to stand in my way!"

This time Damian managed to swat Chris down to the ground with his fist.

"Least of all… you!"

Damian started to conjure another blast of energy, when suddenly…

"Hey lizard face!"

Sonic came flying out of nowhere with the power of the chaos emeralds coursing through him.

"Remember me!?"

Damian fired the blast at Sonic instead, but Sonic dodged it.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sonic started flying in all different directions trying to draw Damian's attention.

"Over here!"

Damian tried blasting him again but missed completely.

"Nope, over here!"

Damian tried blasting Sonic and at the same time tried to swipe him with his tail.

"Up high, down low, too slow!"

Sonic flew down at Damian's tail and stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eyelid.

Damian made to bite him but Sonic flew away fast enough that Damian only ended up biting his own tail.

"YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

"Ooo that's gonna leave a mark." said Sonic.

"Blasted hedgehog! I will turn you into road kill!!!"

Damian fired another blast of energy at Sonic but missed again.

"Yeah, but first you need to hit me."

While Damian was distracted Chris got up. He knew Damian's skin was near impenetrable, but there was one place that had little or no defense.

"Hey Damian! Aren't you forgetting someone!?"

Chris shot straight up at Damian and blasted him right in the eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY EYES!!! MY EYES!!!"

Damian fell backwards into a nearby building causing it to collapse under his weight.

"Nice shot." said Sonic.

But Damian got back up and the wounds on his eyes started to rejuvenate until they looked as though they had never been wounded in the first place.

"Shoot, I forgot he has Godzilla's advanced healing characteristics."

**(In the movie Godzilla 2000 they finally gave a name to the thing that causes Godzilla to heal himself quickly, its small regenerative cells in his body called RG-1)**

"You may have knocked me down but it will take much more then that to knock me out!" said Damian.

Sonic and Chris dodged more of Damian's attacks.

"Hey Chris I've got an idea."

Sonic whispered his plan to Chris.

"That might work."

"You distract him, and I'll pave the way for you."

Chris flew out and started to fire at Damian all the while trying to dodge his attacks. It was clear that his own energy blasts weren't having much effect.

"Sorry Thorndyke but in this fight size does matter!"

**("Size does matter" was one of the advertisement slogans used for the American Godzilla film)**

"Hey everybody! Dragon teeth pin bowling!" yelled Sonic.

Sonic went into a spin dash and flew straight at Damian's mouth and collided with him, causing several of his teeth to fall out.

"YAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

While Damian was distracted Chris seized his chance to fly behind him and blast the joints on his wings.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

At that moment Chris and Sonic both shot straight up into the air.

"Hey! Dragon-breath! Catch us if you can!"

Damian looked up and roared, "YOU CAN RUN ALL YOU LIKE BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!!!"

With a very painful effort Damian beat his wings and started to fly up after them. After Damian had gone one of the wounded soldiers got up and said, "Alright, who's not dead? Sound off."

"Ugh…"

"Good answer."

The cold rain continued to beat down on Sonic and Chris as they rocketed up towards the sky. They continued to climb in altitude with Damian right behind them, his healing abilities were already taking care of his injured wings. Sonic's plan didn't seem to be working.

"We're so high in the air, why isn't he freezing?" said Sonic.

"Wait, I just remembered. Damian made his mutagen using Godzilla's DNA!" said Chris.

"So?"

"Godzilla's power comes from nuclear fission generated within his body, and that gives off a lot of heat!" replied Chris.

**(In the movie Godzilla vs. Destroyah when Godzilla's rate of nuclear fission started to go out of control it took freezer weapons firing at temperatures of -200 degrees Celsius to temporarily freeze him)**

"Then this isn't going to work." said Sonic.

Damian fired a blast of energy that Sonic and Chris just barely dodged.

"The itsy bitsy hedgehog went up the water spout. Then came the dragon and took the hedgehog out." sang Damian.

Sonic and Chris split in two different directions and headed back to earth. Damian followed suite and just as they made it back down to the city Damian blasted them both and sent them crashing to the ground. Luckily Chris' armor took the force of the impact, and Sonic was okay thanks to the power of the chaos emeralds.

"Chris, you okay?" asked Sonic getting up.

"I'm fine, thank God for powered body armor."

Damian landed just a few feet away, the tremor caused by his landing was like an earthquake.

"Impressive, you've upgraded your armor. But nothing will protect you at close range!"

Damian started to conjure another blast of energy, when suddenly…

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

Something blasted Damian from behind and sent him crashing to the ground.

"It's the Typhoon!" said Sonic.

The Typhoon landed close by and Amy came running out up to Sonic and hugged him tight.

"OH SONIC!!! THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Amy started to kiss him.

"Amy it's okay, I'm fine."

"Chris! Are you alright?" asked Tails.

"I'm fine, nice of you guys to drop by… Where is he?"

Damian got up.

"So… You're friends have arrived… No matter… YOU ARE POWERLESS IN THE FACE OF THE NEW RULER OF THE WORLD! POWERLESS!!!"

Damian started to conjure another blast of energy, when suddenly the earth started to shake.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

"Uh… What was that?" said Damian.

Knuckles smiled and said, "You're monster food."

Godzilla came rising out of the ocean and stomping across the shoreline toward the place in the city where they were.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

**(To be continued)**

**Unstoppable fury, unthinkable power, unbreakable will, against any enemy, in any battle, one name rises above all, GODZILLA!**

**Stay tuned for…**

**Chapter 14: Clash of the Titans**

**Baby fact #13: By week 27 the third and final trimester has begun. Only a few more weeks to go. The baby looks fully formed now. If the baby is for some reason prematurely born the odds of survival are 85%. By this point it's possible to hear the baby's heartbeat of you place your ear on the mother's abdomen.**

**Baby Fact #14: By week 28 the baby is running out of room in it's mother's uterus and is moving around a lot. The smooth brain tissue continues to develop folds and wrinkles as it increases in mass. The mother will start to experience a lot of discomfort, but she is motivated to keep going because the birth of her child is just a few weeks away.**

**Baby Fact #15: By week 29 the baby weighs about 2.6 pounds and measures about 16 inches. The baby's head is no longer disproportionate to the rest of the body. The baby's senses are functioning and it's fully developed eyes can move around in their sockets.**


	14. Clash of the Titans

**(Start playing Godzilla's theme from the Godzilla 2000 Soundtrack)**

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Scarlet Garcia with a shocking news update! As if the appearance of Damian Dracul wasn't bad enough, moments ago another creature that appears to be the legendary Godzilla emerged from the depths of the ocean. Could this be the start of a terrifying planet of the monsters?"

"So you thought you could beat someone mutated an enhanced mutagen created from Godzilla's DNA by bringing in the actual Godzilla?" said Damian "Sure, and The Tempest is all about Sebastian."

Damian turned to face the King of monsters and exclaimed, "Friends, Romans, Countrymen, lend me your ears! I come to bury Godzilla, not to praise him!"

Damian opened his mouth wide and fired a blast of energy at Godzilla, but the King of the Monsters just let out a loud roar and kept on coming.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

"He says he'll take it from here." said Cosmo.

"Well in that case let's make like hockey sticks and get the puck out of here." said Sonic.

Without delay they all boarded the Typhoon and head off to join the others.

"I'll deal with them later." thought Damian "I shall prove my superior intellect! I'll go down in history as the scientist who defeated Godzilla! Let us not delay, as Shakespeare once said, If it were done when 'tis done then 'twere well it were done quickly."

**(Macbeth Act I scene VII)**

Sonic and the others made it back to the place where all the evacuated citizens of Station Square were.

"Are you guys alright?!" asked Helen "We could see the fight from… ugh… here."

"We got a little cooked but we're fine." said Sonic.

"Helen, are you okay?" asked Chris "You look a little… in pain."

"It's nothing to worry about." said Ella "This always happens when a woman enters her final weeks, the same thing happened when your mother had you."

"Well well, who's this?" asked Sam.

"Oh, little Godzilla, come to watch his daddy do what he does best." said Knuckles.

"Cha Char!"

The returned their attention to the sight before them, as lightening raced across the sky Godzilla roared and proceeded to head towards Damian.

"I can't believe this is really happening…" said Chuck amazed "Godzilla king of the monsters!"

"Yes, this is why I left Japan." said Tanaka.

**(LOL)**

"He's on our side right?"

"You don't need to worry Mrs. Thorndyke." said Cosmo "There's only one thing on Godzilla's mind right now."

At first Godzilla and Damian just stared each other down. Then Godzilla threw his head up toward the heavens and roared.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

Damian did likewise.

"SSSKREEEONKG!!!"

The two giants charged at each other and Damian fired another energy blast, but Godzilla dodged it and swiped Damian off his feet using his tail.

"Come on Godzilla! Kick his butt!" said Mr. Thorndyke.

Godzilla did kick Damian, in fact he kicked him so hard he went flying into a nearby building and was buried in rubble. Then Godzilla proceeded to blast him with his Atomic Breath. Damian came out of the burning rubble and said, "I hope that isn't all you've got, I'm just getting warmed up!"

Damian beat his wings furiously and started to fly. Godzilla tired to blast him several times but Damian was too fast for him. Damian started to go into a dive bomb, but then Godzilla saw his chance and blasted Damian's right wing.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"

Damian came crashing to the ground. And Godzilla walked over and started to stomp on him.

"Ooo, that's gotta hurt." said Amy.

As Godzilla was stomping on him Damian sank his claws into the monster king's legs.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

While Godzilla reacted to the pain Damian threw him to the ground. He tightly gripped Godzilla's throat and started to sink his claws into him. Soon Godzilla started foaming at the mouth.

"Godzilla's losing!" said Cream.

"Chow!"

"Wait a minute." said Tails "If I know my movies, whenever Godzilla starts foaming at the mouth like that it means he's about to use…"

Godzilla's body started to glow and sent out a shockwave that sent Damian flying into a nearby building.

"His nuclear pulse attack."

Godzilla stomped toward the place where Damian had fallen, when suddenly Damian came erupting out of the rubble and charged at him. The two goliaths were locked hand to hand, until Godzilla kicked Damian upwards and blasted him away with his atomic breath. Damian got back up and frantically started slashing away at Godzilla with both his tail and his claws.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

Godzilla whacked a nearby building with his tail causing it to collapse in front of him and Damian. When the smoke cleared Godzilla slashed Damian in the face with his own claws.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Yeah! Show him who the real king of monsters is!" said Sonic.

Godzilla used the opportunity to blast Damian with his atomic breath again. Damian arose angrily and fired his energy blast at Godzilla, who jumped into the air and pounded down on Damian like a giant mallet.

"OOOOAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

Godzilla picked Damian up by the tail and started to spin him around, faster and faster, until he finally let go sending him flying out to sea. Damian got up and fired his energy blast, and Godzilla fired his atomic breath, the two attacks collided and there was a huge explosion that sent both monsters flying. Godzilla who had sustained the least amount of injury throughout the fight got up first, but Damian wasn't as lucky.

"This can't be happening… I can't lose…"

Meanwhile far away at Damian's secret hideout Kamilla and a few of Damian's hired goons could see everything that was going on.

"Damian's losing! Prepare the satellite laser cannon!"

The technicians started pressing buttons all over the room's computers.

"Satellite cannon is operational."

"Lock on and fire!" yelled Kamilla.

Back at Station Square a bright blue beam of energy fell from the sky and struck Godzilla.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

As the energy fell from the sky again and pummeled Godzilla into the ground Damian smiled.

"Kamilla."

"What the heck!?" exclaimed Sonic.

"Char Char!"

"No way that's lightening." said Knuckles.

"Jacob what's going on?" said Chris.

"It would seem Mr. Dracul had one last trick up his sleeve. It must be the satellite laser cannon his company designed before you put them out of business."

"Is there anyway to stop it?"

"I'm afraid not, the device is being controlled remotely."

"Cosmo, can you bring that thing down with your mental powers?"

"I can't it's out of range."

"Okay, Tails, you take Cosmo in the X-Tornado, get up there and take out that satellite. We need to keep Damian busy until then, Jacob do we have any electro cannons left?"

"One sir, but you do recall they had little if any effect on Mr. Dracul."

"Can't we super charge it somehow?" asked Chuck.

"We can use the Chaos Emeralds!" said Sonic.

"Okay, Grandpa you and I will install the emeralds, Tails you take Cosmo and destroy that thing."

"Actually no one is going any where. Not until it's time for you to be blown everywhere."

All of a suddenly they had been surrounded by a group of Damian's dragons.

"Oh great, leftovers." said Knuckles.

"Let's take these freaks! Godzilla needs us!" said Sonic.

Sonic went into a spin dash and started ricocheting against some of the dragons. Amy started beating them with her hammer, Cosmo was using her solar energy attacks, and Knuckles was punching away.

"Eat this you freaks!" said Chris.

But nothing came out of Chris' hand mounted blaster.

"Jacob what the heck is wrong with this thing!?"

"Sir I believe you exhausted your suit's power supply during your fight with Mr. Dracul."

"Oh great."

While Sonic and the others had their hands full some of the other dragon's started to close in on Chris and his family.

"Kill the others, but Thorndyke belongs to Dracul." said the leader.

"Just then baby Godzilla stepped in between Chris' family and the dragons."

"Ragh! Ragh! Ragh!"

The dragon's started laughing.

"That was it?"

"Oh my God it was so scary I forgot to scream." said one of the other dragons sarcastically.

Baby Godzilla's dorsal fins started glow and so did his eyes, then he opened his mouth and an atomic blast erupted out of it and struck the dragons burning them into nothingness. All the other dragons panicked and ran away. For a moment baby Godzilla just stood there, then he started jumping for joy because he could make an atomic breath just like his daddy.

"Looks like little Godzilla is chip of the old block." said Chuck.

"Thanks little Godzilla, there's a big juicy piece of meat waiting for you when we're done here." said Chris.

Chris and Chuck went to work installing the Chaos Emeralds into the sole remaining electro cannon. While Tails and Cosmo flew off in the X-Tornado towards the satellite.

"There it is!" said Tails. "Cosmo do your thing!"

Cosmo closed her eyes and concentrated. Tails could see the satellite crumbling and then it exploded.

"Chris the satellite is down!"

Damian noticed the satellite was down so he started to attack Godzilla on his own. Meanwhile Chris and Chuck had just finished modifying the electro cannon.

"Ready… Aim… Fire!"

A huge blast of energy erupted out of the electro cannon and hit Damian dead on. He yelled in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Is Godzilla alright?" asked Cream.

"Don't worry." said Sonic "I've seen a lot of movies, and Godzilla has a habit of being down but not out."

Sure enough Godzilla got up, and boy did he look angry. His dorsal fins and his eyes started to glow red.

"Oh my gosh! He's getting ready to use his most powerful attack! His red spiral atomic breath!"

Godzilla opened his mouth wide and fired his red spiral atomic breath. Damian screamed as Godzilla's most powerful attack struck him. There was a giant explosion of red light. Then Damian was gone and Godzilla roared in victory.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

"Did he kill him?" asked Amy.

"I better go make sure." said Sonic.

Sonic ran over to the place where Damian had been at first he saw nothing, but then he heard someone moaning. He looked around and saw Damian, apparently the combined power of the chaos emerald powered electro cannon and Godzilla's red spiral atomic breath had undone Damian's mutation.

"Chris I found him! He's still alive! Should I finish what Godzilla started?"

"… No Sonic. All the craziness started when Damian tried to kill me. We're supposed to be better then that."

"Okay, send the cops to pick him up."

Sonic ran back to the others. Godzilla had gone there too for his son. Baby Godzilla couldn't wait to show his daddy he had been able to perform an atomic breath.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

"He says thanks for helping me out." said Cosmo.

"You're welcome." said Chris.

"I can't believe I'm standing this close to Godzilla!" said Chuck.

"Me neither, it's incredi… ugh…"

Helen fell to her knees.

"Helen are you okay?!" asked Chris.

Helen smiled and said, "Never better."

"… You mean…"

She nodded.

"Oh my gosh the baby!"

**(To be concluded)**

**I don't really have to tell you to stay tuned for the final chapter, do I? Haven't earned your trust by now?**

**Stay tuned for the grand finale that is**

**Chapter 15: The Miracle of Life**

**Baby Fact #16: During the last few weeks of pregnancy the baby is pretty much ready to be born. It just needs to grow a little**


	15. The Miracle of Life

**(Stay tuned after the chapter for some very important messages)**

"Now!?" exclaimed Sonic.

"Oh my gosh!" said Amy.

"It's time?!"

"Where's my camera?!"

"Everybody, do not panic!" said Chuck "Sam get the car, and somebody boil a doctor, no I mean call the water…" Chuck slapped himself on the forehead. "What am I talking about? I mean call the doctor!"

"The car!" said Sam.

"The water!" said Amy.

"The doctor!" said Chris.

While everyone ran off to do what they were told Cosmo used her telepathy to tell Godzilla that before they took him and little Godzilla home they had something very important to do. All the while all the ladies were taking care of Helen.

"It's going to be okay honey, start your breathing."

Chris and Amy ran back to them.

"The doctor is back at the hospital and they are on standby." said Chris.

"Excellent, now where is Sam?"

Sam came speeding up in his car.

"Come on everybody this train is leaving!"

They speed to the hospital as fast as they could in front of all the other people who were trying to get back into the city now that Damian's attack was over. Sonic ran outside the car trying to help pave the way.

"Move it people! Miracle of life coming through!" he said.

The made it to the hospital and rushed in, thank God it hadn't been destroyed during the battle. Chris and all the mothers went into the delivery room with Helen and the doctor and everyone else sat in the waiting room.

"Just how long is this going to take?" asked Sonic.

"God only knows, it doesn't always take the same time for a woman to give birth." said Chuck.

"And remember, without the neural enablers that the exo legs provide Helen is disabled." said Tails.

"Well in that case, all we can do is wait." said Amy.

Hours passed. Cream and Cheese had fallen asleep, Sonic and Knuckles tried to kill time playing chess, Amy was starting to feel drowsy, Tails just sat in his chair playing with a ball in a cup toy, and Cosmo appeared to be in some sort of trance, with her mental powers she could sense everything going on in that room.

"Why is this taking so long?" asked Sam "Nelson, wasn't Chris born in like 30 minutes?"

"Actually it was about seven hours." replied Mr. Thorndyke.

"Really?"

Eventually the sun started to rise over the horizon. Cosmo had felt a new presence in the room, and smiled.

"I think it's here." she said.

A few minutes passed and then Chris came back in.

"Guy, there's someone in here we want you to meet."

Cream and Cheese woke up, Amy was really excited, and Knuckles just said, "Well finally."

"Spill it already, is it boy or a girl?" asked Sonic.

"Well… actually it's both."

Helen had two babies.

"Twins!"

"Oh my gosh, they are so cute!" said Amy.

"What are their names?" asked Cosmo.

"Michael and Jasmine." said Helen.

Little baby Jasmine smiled at Sonic and reached her hand out.

"Sonic, I think someone is saying hello." said Chris.

"Uh… Hello…. I'm Sonic."

"Sssssooooosssssshhhh…." Jasmine started making little spit bubble trying to get the sound out.

"Aww, she's just precious."

"Little Michael looks just like his dad." said Knuckles "Where's the baby? … There he is!"

As soon as Knuckles uncovered his face little Michael punched him in the nose.

"OWW!"

Michael started to laugh.

"Oh my gosh! Knuckles I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay… err… boys will be boys… Sure is powerful for a little guy."

"I hate to break up the happy moment, but we've still got to take Godzilla and his son back to monster island." said Tails.

"Aww do we have to? Right now?" asked Amy.

"I think Tails is right, their existence was supposed to be a secret, now it's a media circus." said Cosmo.

"Okay, but can we at least take a picture so that I know this wasn't just a dream?" said Sonic.

"Sure, one picture can't hurt."

They had Godzilla and son come down close enough to the hospital so they could get everyone in the picture.

"Remember, no flashes, it might provoke them."

"Guys I think we have a serious problem… The only thing visible is Godzilla's foot."

"Cosmo can you have him move back a couple blocks?"

"Okay we got everyone in the picture? Okay everybody say ragh!"

**(The End)**

Okay, now that this story is over I'm going to take a quick brake for a while to do this Yu-gi-oh GX fanfic I want to write. But don't you worry, as soon as I'm done with it we shall get back to Sonic and his friends in

**Sonic X: It came from Cyber Space!**

**This story is dedicated to the memory of all children lost because of abortion.**

**Since the infamous Roe vs. Wade case over 50,000,000 lives have been lost because of abortion in the U.S., that is more than any war America has ever fought in.**

**People claim that pro-lifers are anti-choice, well think about it this way, where does the choice end? Toddlers aren't fully developed either, if they become an inconvenience some day should we just get rid of them too?**

**Some people say even if abortion is made illegal people will still do it, let me offer this as a rebuttal, robbing the bank is illegal and people still do it, should we just make that legal while we're at it.**

**Some people think making abortion legal has made it safe, well it hasn't women still die from abortions, woman who have had an abortion have a 140% chance of contracting breast cancer, odds are they will never be able to conceive again, and a lot of women who have had one become suicidal.**

**Pro choice? A lot of woman who have had an abortion say they felt like they had no choice.**

**When the process is done they either throw the unborn babies in the GARBAGE, or they sell them to scientists piece by piece!**

**When Obama is inaugurated the first thing he is going to do is pass the freedom of choice act, when he does any restrictions on abortion will be gone, and that many more innocent children will die.**

**Before you call me a religious pansy or some other rude thing hear this, it isn't just the church that tells us abortion is wrong, science, that's right, SCIENCE tells us that life begins at the moment of conception. And I know what I'm talking about because I am a God fearing individual, and I have a great education.**

**I encourage each and everyone of you to fight for life!**

**Who's with me!**


End file.
